


Make Up & Make Out

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Makeover, Yue is still alive because I say so, just go with it, suki is 18, they became friends after the war, yue is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Suki does Yue's makeup.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Make Up & Make Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted anonymously via CuriousCat.

“Woo, get them!” Yue cheers as Suki spars with a fellow kyoshi warrior.

One more swift kick and they’re on the ground. Suki moves out of her battle stance and reaches out a hand to help the other warrior up. She grins and then crosses the field to where Yue has been watching.

Yue stands to greet Suki, pulling her into a quick congratulatory hug.

“You’re amazing!” 

“Thanks,” Suki says as she pulls back. “Come on, let’s go get lunch.”

“How does your makeup not smudge while you fight?” Yue asks as they begin walking to a pavilion. 

“It does sometimes, but it’s warrior face paint. It’s made to stay on for long periods of time. It’s also water resistant”

“Well it looks amazing.”

“Thanks,” Suki replies. A smile spreads across her face as she gets an idea. “How about I do your makeup tonight?” 

“Really? I’d love that.”

“Perfect. We’ll do it in my chambers tonight. Now come on, let’s get some food before it’s gone.”

* * *

“Sit down on the bed,” Suki says that night. 

Yue takes a seat on the edge of the bed and watches Suki gather her makeup and brushes before crossing over to the bed.

“Get comfortable, this takes some time,” Suki says, gently guiding Yue to rest against the pillow. 

Yue tries to relax against the pillow but Suki is suddenly sitting on top of her, straddling her thighs as she leans in close to her face and Yue feels her cheeks heat up. 

“Okay, I’m gonna do the white all over your face first,” Suki says, and before Yue can respond her hands are on Yue’s cheeks, spreading a milky white substance across her cheeks. 

Yue isn’t sure what to do with her hands, awkwardly folding them across her chest. Suki finally finishes and pulls back.

“Okay, now I have to go over it with a powder,” Suki explains as she grabs a brush and a container filled with white powder.

The brush tickles Yue’s cheeks as Suki powders her face and Yue let’s out a giggle.

“Aw, are you ticklish?”

“Maybe a little.”

“That’s adorable,” Suki says with a grin. 

Yue takes a deep breath as Suki shifts in her lap, reaching for the next item. 

“Okay, close your eyes.” 

Yue can feel Suki’s breath against her face as Suki brushes makeup across her eyelids and up past her brow. 

“Doing the black outline next,” Suki says, voice too loud in the stillness of the room. 

Yue hums in acknowledgement and opens her eyes when she realizes Suki still hasn’t started up again. Yue’s eyelids flutter open just as Suki leans forward again, brush hovering over Yue’s face. Suki’s lips are so close, and Yue wishes she would close the distance. 

“Um, you need to close your eyes again,” Suki says, breaking the tension.

“Right, sorry.” Yue squeezes her eyes shut.

“Not so tight. Relax.”

Hearing Suki say those words while sitting on top of Yue in bed is definitely not helping Yue relax, but she does her best to let go of the tension in her eyelids. 

“There,” Suki says a few minutes later, leaning back to admire her work.

“All done?” Yue asks, opening her eyes. 

“Just have your lips left.”

“Oh, right.”

Yue gulps and she stares at Suki wide eyed as the other girl reaches out to paint her lips. One of Suki’s hands cups Yue’s jaw and her face seems closer than necessary.

“Your lips look so soft,” Suki says as she drags dark red paint across Yue’s lips.

“Thanks,” Yue breathes out. 

Suki pulls away and sets the brush down but doesn’t get off Yue’s lap.

“Can I kiss you?” Suki asks.

“What?” Yue’s brain short circuits. Did she hear Suki right?

“I asked if I could kiss you.”

“Yes. Please, yes.”

Suki smiles as she leans in, and Yue finally drops her arms from across her chest, placing them carefully on Suki’s waist.

Their lips meet in the softest, sweetest kiss Yue could have possibly imagined. It’s over too soon, Suki pulling away to smile at Yue.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Me too.”

Suki grins at that and dives back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
